A Day in the Life of Vlad: As Told Through Jane
by MissMarvelous13
Summary: Just the shenanigans that Vlad gets himself into. You know, trying to kill Danny, win the love of a woman he doesn't have a chance with, and abusing and manipulating his only friend. Jane tells it all as she witnesses the fruit loop go even crazier. And poor Danny is stuck having to deal with it all...
1. Chapter 1 Reinforcements

**So I'm putting my other story on hiatus for the moment while I work on this one. I've been a fan of Danny Phantom for a while (mostly Vlad though) and** **decided to take part in writing. Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Reinforcements**

'I don't remember much about my human life, you know, before I died. Really the only clear memory I've got is me (at the time I had plain brown hair, dull green eyes and pale skin) before I turned into an ectoplasmic manifestation of myself. I had been leaving some kind of radio station during a thunderstorm. And then the burning sensation and a bright light.

'All that I could really gather from that was that I was possibly a DJ, and I was maybe struck by lightning. But I could never be one hundred percent sure because the memory-although my clearest-was still fuzzy. It was enough to drive me mad. However, that wasn't the worst part about me.

'When you're dead, you have nothing to lose, and when you have nothing to lose that makes you dangerous. And when you're dangerous...you get noticed. It's not a good thing to get noticed. Because once you're noticed, you get stuck in some nutty, revenge-driven, whacko's hands with little hope for escape-'

The tip of my mechanical red pencil broke off as I pressed the tip of it hard against the page. It left a dark indentation. My mouth pulled down in one corner, and my eyebrows furrowed. I had to keep telling myself to be calm, "because we all know what will happen if you don't..."

'I guess I should start from the beginning of how the vampiric ghost got ahold of me. Since I had an entire afterlife ahead of me, I got bored and decided to use my skills to my advantage. So I became a mercenary-more of a bounty hunter, since most targets were requested to be kept alive, or somewhat if they were already ghosts. I figured I could make some money to spend in the human world, and kind of live in between worlds. As I got better and better at hunting, I got noticed. I had a special way with deception, able to make myself look , and feel as though I were still human. And because the number one thing ghosts do is scare humans, I used that to my advantage.

'Well, the more noticed I got, the darker the clientele became. And the darkest that it became was none other than the halfa himself, Vlad Plasmius. It started out as a paid job, until I proved myself too useful, and he decided that I would stay permanently, "or else." I, of course, challenged that "or else" and sincerely regretted the day that I decided to. That was the last time that I underestimated him-'

"JANE!" A male voice yelled my name.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back. I waited a couple seconds, with no response. I slammed my journal down and turned intangible sinking through the floors, muttering to myself, "I hate when you do this."

Vlad stood in ghost form in front of a large monitor that took up a whole wall. Of course Danny Phantom's image and video feed were displayed on the screen. Danny was Vlad's new obsession. It wasn't really the bitter rivalry between the two that drove Vlad crazy. It was Danny's constant rejection that had Vlad in shambles. Vlad was one of those men who just absolutely refused to take "no" for an answer.

"You called, oh Grand-Master of the house?" I sarcastically interrupted the silence. I crossed my arms and leaned against one of the pillars that held up the mansion.

"I did, and your sarcasm is both unneeded and unappreciated," he turned to me. His solid red eyes constantly analyzed every movement I made.

"Right, well, you'd be slightly miffed as well if you were being held against your will. I feel like I'm in Walker's prison. When are you letting me go?" I refused to look him in the eyes. I could sense him taking note of that as he tried to meet my gaze.

"As soon as your usefulness has run out, my dear." Vlad waved a black gloved hand as if the venom behind my words never existed. He moved to a table where holographic images of plans and data were displayed.

"So never," I assumed. He refused to acknowledge the comment.

"Anyway, your new assignment," Vlad changed subjects, "is to infiltrate Casper High School under the guise of a teenage student, befriend Daniel and his friends, and eventually lead him to me where I will handle business as I see fit."

"Which means you'll try to kill him." I guessed. "Don't you think it's a little pathetic having a rivalry with a fifteen-year-old _boy_?"

His icy glare made me stiffen. "That _boy_ is a nuisance. Do not question me, Jane. That is the last thing I ever want you to do. Never question my motives."

'Because you're afraid you'll get caught.' I thought.

"Alright, grumpy. So how do you plan on hiding me from his ghost sense?" I leaned against the table as he sorted through documents.

"Morph." He commanded.

I stood tall as I let my body phase into a different person. Instead of red irises and blue wavy shoulder-length hair with a red headband, my eyes turned to a dull green, and my hair faded to a plain chestnut brown with a green headband. Instead of a sickly grey skin color, it lightened to a healthy pale. My black spandex pants and thigh-high black boots that came to a point at the center with a blue edge changed to navy blue jeans and black Vans. My similar styled gloves and black v-neck that stopped just below my collar bone, with a blue neckline spandex shirt were replaced with a red button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to just above my elbows. I seemed to recede just a bit in age, but still kept the tired dark circles around my eyes.

Vlad grinned in arrogance. He was proud to have such a capable weapon in his tool belt. Is it wrong that I felt a little proud of that sly grin he gave me? Considering it's Vlad...most definitely.

"You never cease to impress me. If only your attitude would improve..." He suggested.

"Not likely." I told him bluntly.

"Never believed you would." His grin disappeared. "Put this on."

He handed me a green bracelet. And when I put it on, I felt a bit fuzzy.

"It releases a counter frequency to Daniel's ghost sense. It's similar to the ghost shield however severely weaker." Vlad explained.

"Can you still sense me?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I've known you for far too long, Jane. I always know when you're around." Vlad answered mysteriously.

'You've known me for a month.' I thought. I didn't question him though, for fear he'd lash out.

"School starts at 7:45." He smirked.

* * *

I was so tempted to fly to school. Out of precaution though, I didn't. The whole time I walked, I was quietly cursing out Vlad, and receiving a few odd looks from passerby's .

"Of all the things I could be doing with my afterlife. And this is what I'm stuck with. I can't believe this. Why am I caught in the middle? I hate Vlad so much." I growled.

I walked up the steps of the school and entered through the large doorway. Teenagers were scattered in the hall, forming social circles of their own cliques. I was hit with a memory of hatred for high school.

I did everything possible to stay away from people, and thankfully the school was big enough so that if a new kid were to show up, they wouldn't be noticed. And even though I hated Vlad with a passion, I did have to take the time to appreciate his way with paperwork, in letting me skip having to take care of it myself. That way I didn't have to waste time dealing with all the pleasantries of being welcomed. I already had my schedule, and I was set to go.

A bell rang, and I began to proceed to my first class following the map of the school I was given. I had shoved my way past a few people since teenagers apparently waited to the very last minute to get to where they needed to be. And once I made it into first period, I was the only one there.

"Hello, Miss Norman," a tall man with a receding hairline called my attention. I rolled my eyes at the last name Vlad had made for me. It better not be Norman from the horror movie like I think it is. "You must be nervous to get here early."

"When I was younger my father always said, better to be early than on time, for to be on time is to be late." I lied. I have no idea if my father was even part of my life.

"You're father sounds like a wise man." The teacher commented. "I am Mr. Lancer, and I will be your english teacher for the duration of your high school career. I understand you're staying with a relative?"

"Correct, I'm living with my cousin while I reside here in Amity Park." I explained.

He stared at me for a moment. "Pardon me for being amazed, but I've never heard a teenager speak so formally and grammatically correct."

Oops. "Well, I was raised in a Catholic boarding school for the majority of my schooling. They had very strict mannerisms, and it was considered appropriate to speak to adults in a respectful and disciplined manner." I lied smoothly.

The late bell rang. "I don't want to embarrass you by forcing an introduction to the class, nor waste time by doing so...go ahead and take a seat over there on the left." He pointed.

Students poured into the classroom like a herd of cattle. They all took their seats, and I received a few glances of interest, however upon seeing my normality the glances were quickly shifted to the more attractive and popular girls in the class.

Mr. Lancer began his lesson on Homer's epic poem, The Iliad. About ten minutes into the lecture about the Trojan War, and annotation of Homer's story, a kid knocked on the classroom door. Mr. Lancer opened it, and in fell none-other than the ghost kid himself, Danny Fenton.

My eyes narrowed, and they locked with Daniel's as he struggled to blurt out an excuse to Mr. Lancer. A puff of blue air escaped from his lips, and he coughed to cover it up.

"I'll see you in detention, Mr. Fenton." Lancer finished. Danny took a seat across the room from me, and glanced around suspiciously. I cursed Vlad for giving me a defective device, and had to come up with a plan B for the rest of the day. And then there was a loud crash from outside the room, taking the attention off of the lecture and into the panic of the students.

* * *

**It's about to get fun :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Who Am I, Again?

**Hey there! Here's chapter 2! This one's more of character development, and focusing on the budding friendship (I wouldn't say relationship, because Vlad would never leave Maddie except for some extreme circumstances).**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Who Am I, Again?**

I simply stood up as the teens around me panicked and ran out the door. Only three teens remained behind. A goth girl, a techno geek, and Danny. I figured they must be his friends I was told about.

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be trying to escape?" I feigned panic.

They all looked at each other.

"Uh, yeah... Oh no, Tucker, a ghost!" The goth girl cried. She wasn't a very good actor. Well, maybe if I didn't know about them, I wouldn't have caught her.

"Run, Sam!" Tucker shouted and they both bolted out the door. I followed suit, and I heard the all-too familiar sound of a changing halfa behind me.

I smirked as I ran, and I turned a corner. I ran into the three vultures that worked for Vlad. I had to keep in character though.

"Oh look, a little human girl." One of them taunted.

"What are you guys doing?" I demanded under my breath.

"Boss told us to help keep ya in character." The second one whispered.

I dodged an ectoblast and ran for it. I soon became cornered. I leaned up against the wall, my arms out. I closed my eyes and turned my face as they stalked towards me. And in the nick of time, Danny showed up.

He sent an ectoray at one of them, and it went flying. "How many times do I have to tell you guys to stay out of my town?"

I got chills from when he first arrived. I always got chills when I was around a ghost. It was my own ghost sense. For some reason Vlad never triggered it, even when he was in ghost form.

"Aw, great, it's the ghost boy. Boss never told us that we'd have to deal with him." The third one sighed. They wasted no time getting into it with each other. And before I knew it, Danny had sucked them into a thermos. I had to keep a certain distance away or I risked getting sucked in, too.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"You're a ghost!" I gasped and ran.

I heard him change back. "Thanks Danny, you're welcome Danny. Is it so hard to get a simple thank-you every now and then?"

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam had called. I rounded a corner, and went into an ally. An announcement had been made that school had been canceled for the day due to spectral involvement. I turned invisible and I morphed back into my ghost form. I had to turn the bracelet off first, otherwise I wouldn't be able to fire any attacks if need be.

I flew up into the sky, and headed for city hall. Of course there had to be complications along the way.

"Hey, you must be lost. Allow me to show you the way back to the ghost zone." Danny floated in front of me.

"Fat chance." I rolled my eyes and sped off, my legs turning into a ghostly tail.

"It's never gotta be easy." Danny Phantom sighed.

He started firing ectoblasts at me, and I neatly dodged them. And then I stopped flying, and he flew past me. I smirked as he smacked into a building. However, he turned around and got me in the chest with an ectoray.

I fell to the top of one of the apartment buildings, and stood up. He gently floated to the top

"I'm giving you one last warning." He offered.

"Like I said, fat chance." I fired a blue ectoplasmic bolt at him. He was electrocuted, and the tips of his hair singed a bit.

I flew off, and turned invisible. I hid on the side of an ally as he flew past me once again. I then continued my way to city hall in the opposite direction, however in human disguise and walking since I was close enough now. I crossed the street, and because I wasn't paying attention, I got hit by a truck.

I forgot I was in human form, so I couldn't shield myself from the impending damage I was about to receive. All I heard were screams, a loud crack, and a screeching sound before I felt myself hit the pavement, and black out.

* * *

I woke up to a bright light, and took in my surroundings. The room was white, and my arm was wrapped in a cast.

"Oh good, you're awake." A man with white hair and sly blue eyes commented. He was in a black business suit, and a red bow-tie.

"Like, do I know you?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Oh great, you've got amnesia." He rolled his eyes. He put his book down, and stretched.

"Let's go, Jane." He stood up.

I looked around, I didn't feel comfortable leaving with this man. For some reason, there was something off about him.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend. Vlad Masters, remember?" He narrowed his eyes. "The doctor said you'd have amnesia, but based on the injuries you sustained, your memory should return in a matter of time."

"I don't feel, like, comfortable going with you." I admitted.

"Ugh, don't be difficult, Jane. Let's go." He grabbed my uninjured arm.

"Nurse! Help!"

"Stop struggling. Mary-Jane you're being a child!"

"I am a child!" I argued.

He dropped me and growled. "What year is it?"

"1986." I glared.

"It's 2013." He rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't I be, like, older looking though?" I questioned. After all I was born in 1967...

"I will explain it all if you come with me." He said between gritted teeth.

I thought it over, but agreed to follow him.

"Do you remember your name?" He asked.

"Well, you called me Mary-Jane, so, like that must be my real name." I thought. "However, I feel like I went by Jane Doe for some reason."

Vlad nodded. "That was your human name, your name when you converted over to being a ghost is Jane Doe. You adopted that name because you couldn't remember your real name as a human."

"Like, so...I'm dead?" I asked. Bummer.

"Yes." He nodded, taking a sip of his tea. I looked down at my own.

"Totally bogus." I grumbled. Then something dawned on me. "If I'm like dead, then how did you know my name as a human, and I couldn't remember it as a ghost?"

"First, stop talking like you're in the eighties. It ended over thirty years ago." Vlad rolled his eyes. And then something darker showed in them. "And I did some research, that's all."

Why did I get the feeling that he was lying? "Uh-huh. So how do you know all this ghost stuff?"

"I'm half ghost." He gave me a strange look, like it was totally obvious.

"Yeah, right." I laughed.

He stood up, and two black rings ran up and down his body. He changed into something else, but I wouldn't say a ghost.

"Don't you remember this?" He asked. I took him in.

"Dude, you're totally a vampire." I laughed once.

"Unbelievable." He held his head. "By the time I'm through dealing with this, I'll be the one in need of help."

"So what's your favorite blood type?" I asked innocently.

"Yours by the time I get through with you!" He yelled in frustration.

I just blinked. "So you are a vampire."

He growled in anger and something of a magenta color hit me in the stomach and I went flying back, hitting a wall.

I held my head, after recovering, and a flood of memories hit me. But I still felt like I was missing something. I did however get many memories of me sarcastically remarking about something to purposely get Vlad angry, and me being blasted or zapped in return.

"Vlad!" I growled.

He raised an eye-brow. "Jane? Do you remember me now?"

"Yes, you jerk." I went to sit back down in a chair across from Vlad, in front of the fireplace.

"Good." He smirked proudly to himself. "What else do you remember?"

"Only you," I frowned. "Which I'd really rather forget."

"Your charming sarcasm is back, I see." He lowered one eyebrow. "And I need you to remember who you are and what you can do, otherwise you're useless to me. And I hate saying it, but I need you."

"Aw, Vlad, you're so cute when you're begrudging." I cooed.

"Shut up!" He growled.

"Let me ask you for something: tell me what happened to me as a human." I demanded.

"I never knew you." He crossed his arms, and sat sideways in his chair, so that his legs were thrown over one arm of his chair.

"You're lying." I crossed my arms. "You're voice gets more annoying when you lie."

"I don't need you to remember yourself as a human, just yourself as a ghost." He changed subjects.

"Fine. What else do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Concentrate." He ordered.

"I have been since we got home." I looked up at the ceiling. Home, not exactly the word I'd use for the mansion, considering it consisted of me, Vlad and some ghosts who cleaned the mansion that we rarely talked to.

"Morph." He ordered. That one way he commanded, it reminded me of something, something recent.

I saw this picture of a girl in black and blue. Was that me? I concentrated on that image, and felt myself starting to take a different shape. It was the one of the girl in black and blue. And there was Vlad's proud smile that made me feel all warm inside. Maybe I was getting Stockholm Syndrome.

Unfortunately that smile was what caused me to remember everything else, excluding my humanity.

* * *

**Next chapter's more fun :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Bored

**Why hello there. I have a nice chapter three for ya, and beware of the many snarky comments shared between Vlad and his new pal ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Bored**

It had been a week since I had begun my high school career, and Vlad being the inconspicuous genius that he was, assigned me to every one of Danny's classes. That's right, my schedule was Danny's.

I still hadn't made very many friends, and made little contact with Danny. There was this one girl named Paulina who had commented on liking my red shirt, saying it brought out my eyes, and invited me to hangout at the Nasty Burger after school some time. Of course this was all after finding out that my "cousin" was rich. I refused to give up Vlad's identity because that would cause a bit of mess.

"Jane, shouldn't you be somewhere?" Vlad asked, walking into the TV room.

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"Spying on Daniel." He rolled his eyes.

"School's over, and I'm not wasting any time hanging out with the 'in-crowd' because my cousin's rich." I crossed my arms and turned my attention back to an odd cartoon called, "Regular Show." I had to admit, it was growing on me.

"So you're going to waste time here by running up my cable bill, watching cartoons?" He asked incredulously.

"I don't have anything better to do." I shrugged. "Besides, you're rich."

His blue eyes glowed a solid red for a brief second and snatched the remote away and turned the TV off.

"Hey!" I pouted.

"Go." He ordered. I glared at him right back. After a couple seconds I gave.

"Fine." I pouted and morphed into my human form. "Can I take a car?"

"What? Why?" He demanded.

"It's a long way into town. If I walk, I'll be late. If I fly, I'll get caught." I said plainly. "Besides, you can't drive or have someone drive all of them at once."

"Do you even know how to drive?" Vlad doubted.

"One thing I do remember from when I was a human, I had this sweet black and yellow 1976 Pontiac Firebird." I smiled. "Trust me, I know how to drive."

"I'm gonna regret this." He told himself. "Fine. Take the Mustang."

"Sweet." I smirked.

* * *

I drove into the parking lot to the unappetizingly named, Nasty Burger, and parked. When I got out, Paulina, Star, Dash and Kwon were inside. I met them up, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw three other teenagers who I was to spy on.

"Nice wheels." Dash smiled enthusiastically.

"Not mine. They're my cousins." I shrugged.

"Got anymore fancy cars like that?" Kwon asked.

"Sure, my cousin's got a whole garage full of 'em." I smirked. This would all fall on Vlad if I hoped it would go in the direction I was praying for it to.

"We should totally go tanning. You look a little pale, Jane," Paulina pointed out.

"Yeah, totally." Star nodded.

"Ha, genetics. It runs in the family." I shrugged awkwardly.

"Well, we can take care if that. You want to look good in your prom dress. And I know what looks good." Paulina assured.

"Uh, prom?" I looked a little confused.

"Yeah, you totally have to go to prom." Star nodded.

"It's junior year." Dash shrugged.

"But still, you gotta make the best memories out of high school while you're here." Kwon suggested.

"Memories..." I looked away depressingly.

"Huh?" Paulina asked.

"Uh..." I blanked for a moment. Thankfully a ghost took care of that awkward moment.

"I am the Box Ghost! Fear me!" Box Ghost cried. Most people ran for the exit, Sam, Tucker and Danny took shelter behind the counter. There was a flash of light and Danny Phantom stole the show. I paused, and saw a box of knives heading toward Sam and Tucker. I grabbed a tray and flung it in front of them. The knives caught in it, about a foot from where they were flinching.

"Thanks!" Sam called out.

"No problem." I muttered and headed for the car. I got in it, and went home. Box Ghost usually annoyed me, but today, I was thankful. I got out of spying and could go home to watch cartoons.

* * *

"Why are you back so early?" Vlad demanded as I walked in. He was sitting in his chair reading a book.

"Gee Vlad, for a lonely, single man in his forties, desperate to gain affection and a social life, you sure are eager to get me out of the house." I remarked. I then realized I said that aloud, and cringed.

"Well for one of the best mercenaries in the ghost zone, you sure are a disappointment for getting caught. Does that make Skulker a better hunter than you, I wonder?" Vlad quipped.

That was a nice burn. "Not bad. And Box Ghost interrupted friendly, mandatory-fun hangout time."

"It amazes me that the masses are afraid of that annoying pest." Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well mortals. Not the brightest bunch." I winked.

"You're not funny, Jane." Vlad went back to reading his book.

"I'd like to think I am. Also, apparently I'm supposed to be going to prom."

"So?"

"I need a dress."

"Then go buy one."

"I don't have any money, you haven't paid me."

"Fine. You should learn to be more self-sufficiant."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." I gave him the, "seriously?," look.

He just sat there.

"So?" I waited for him.

"You know where the vault is. There aren't any ghost shields or traps around it because it's very rare for ghosts to need human funds." He continued reading his book. I finally glanced at the cover of the book.

'Romance for Rich, Creepy Dummies.'

I didn't question it. I just let it go. If he was that obsessed with Maddie...

I phased through a few walls and entered the vault. Vlad's first mistake was letting me do what I wanted with the money. His second was not giving me a limit. His third, was holding me against my will in the first place.

I grabbed a few hundreds and smiled to myself. "That'll do."

Next I went up to my laptop where I searched Amity Park's dress stores looking for what I wanted. I found a simple strapless black gown with a slit up the side. And then I found a pair of black heels to go with it. The cost came out to be five hundred dollars.

Afterwards I went back into town to try it out. After looking in the mirror, I was pretty proud of it. I bought it and went home. I then waited for another week to pass before Prom night.

And it was something interesting.

* * *

**Dance, dance...**


	4. Chapter 4 Stuck

**Hey, so here's chapter four. What do our boys get into at prom...?**

* * *

**Chapter 4. Stuck**

"Going out," I called over my shoulder as I started for the door.

"I'm going with you." Vlad announced.

"Ew, why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's been a while since I've had a little fun with Daniel. And what better way than to ruin his prom night and have his whole school turn against him?" Vlad smirked.

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious with us being in the same place in front of Danny?" I asked.

"Vlad Masters, yes. Vlad Plasmius," he changed into ghost form, "no."

"Yeah, well have fun I guess." I shrugged and started for the car. He walked behind me, invisible.

We both sat in the car, and once we were in, he returned to being visible.

"So what's the plan oh Grand Master?" I asked sarcastically.

"We wait until midnight to strike." Vlad answered confidently.

"Oh, how scary." I wriggled my fingers. The driver pulled into Casper High, where our prom was being held in our gym. I took it as the school was being underfunded.

When I entered, immediately pictures were taken of me. I met up with the in-crowd, and the party had begun. There were meaningless conversations and terrible music, but I managed to hold myself together. The closest I ever got to Danny was by talking to Sam.

She was standing off on the sidelines, arms crossed, and glaring.

"Lame, right?" I asked.

She shifted her glare to me. "What do you mean lame? I thought all the 'popular' kids liked this sort of stuff."

"I'm only popular because they found out my cousin's rich. They aren't exactly real friends. But I guess that's what money does for ya." I shrugged. "And trust me, I could think of a million better things to be doing right about now."

"Yeah, I know what you mean..." Sam looked away. "Wait, why are you talking to me anyway? Won't your 'friends' get mad at you for talking to a 'loser'?"

"Like I care what they think. I'd rather hangout with you guys than those dweebs." I pointed as Dash crushed a soda can against his head. "Besides, you guys aren't afraid of ghosts from what I've seen. Why is that by the way?"

She looked uncomfortable. "Uh, maybe because we're just used to it?"

Right at that moment Danny Fenton walked over. He smiled politely to me, but seemed to be focused on Sam.

"Hey, Sam. Who's your new friend?" Danny asked.

"Um, actually, you never..." Sam shrugged.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized. "The name's Jane, but you can call me JD."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Danny Fenton, and obviously you met Sam. Tucker's somewhere around here..." Danny looked around but his ghost sense went off. "Oh great."

"Right on cue." I muttered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, I've gotta use the bathroom." I shrugged. I ran to the bathroom as the first shots were fired and people screamed in panic. I rounded a corner and morphed into ghost form.

I flew back to the gym, now invisible, and watched Danny and Vlad fight. I just kinda floated there, a little bored. But things got interesting pretty quickly.

"Halt, ghost scum." A man dressed in all white ordered.

I looked over, not really worried, but got blasted into a wall. "Ugh! I wasn't even doing anything!"

Danny and Vlad put their fight on hold as they defended themselves. I joined in the fight dodging blasts as I went. There was a whole crew of people.

"Vlad, we should probably get out of here..." I suggested through my teeth.

"Oh, hey, it's you." Danny remarked. "I thought I told you to get lost."

"I did, and found something worth staying for." I crossed my arms.

"We don't have anything to worry about, it's not like they have a-" Vlad started but was soon interrupted.

The guys in white took out a thermos, much like the one Danny used, and aimed it at us.

"You should have listened to me." I lowered my eyebrows. We tried to dodge the ray shooting from it, but it was like a magnet pulling us in. And before I knew it, Vlad, Danny and I were trapped in the stupid thermos.

"You two are coming with us." One of the agents told Sam and Tucker.

"But we didn't do anything!" Tucker cried.

"Well this is just great." I glared at Vlad and Danny.

"Shut up, Jane." Vlad ordered.

"I'm with her on this one." Danny jabbed his thumb towards me. "And I kinda hate both of you right now."

We were all squished together. My back to Vlad's chest, and Danny's back to Vlad's back.

"At least I don't have to look at him." Danny smirked.

"Very funny Daniel." Vlad growled.

"So how are we getting out of this one, Grand Master." I asked sarcastically.

"I'm thinking," he snapped. "It's a little hard with your hair in my face!"

"Your knee is jabbing my butt!"

"And his elbow's in my ear!"

"I'm going to kill myself."

"I'll do it for ya!"

"I'll help!"

"Daniel, shut up! I can't think with you shouting!"

"You're shouting right now!"

"Because you're shouting!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Both of you shut up, or I swear I will fry this whole thermos." I threatened between my teeth. There was a moment of silence.

"He started it." Vlad quipped.

"No!"

I started hitting my head against the thermos' wall.

* * *

**Story of every girl's life...**


	5. Chapter 5 Get Me Out of Here

**An a continuation from those wonderful events in the last chapter... Also very important author's note at the end of this one discussing the continuation of the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Get Me Out of Here**

I had to listen to them argue and bicker back and forth for six hours before we were let out of the thermos. And once were were, it was into some kind of clear case no bigger than twenty x twenty feet. At least we had some room to breathe now. However we couldn't phase through because of the ghost shield running over the display case.

"None of this would have happened if you had stayed home, and lived your lonely single life!" Danny growled.

"None of this would have happened if your father wasn't such a big oaf, and hadn't replaced the ecto-purifier with diet soda, and made me what I am now!" Vlad yelled back.

"Well if you hadn't been standing in front of the portal, you wouldn't have gotten hit and got ecto-acne!" Danny glared.

"Please, put me in a separate jail. I can't stand this anymore." I begged the agent standing outside the cell. He pointed to his ears, which had earplugs in them. I closed my eyes and hit my head against the glass, as they kept arguing.

I finally got fed up with it after another two hours of the bickering, the constant death threats, and the constant teases of power and social lives. I grabbed Danny's wrist, and Vlad's neck, and they both looked at me strangely. There was a moment of silence, and when they both started to talk, I shocked them with blue electricity. It fried them both.

"Geez, you didn't have to do that." Danny told me.

"What's wrong with you?" Vlad demanded.

"What's wrong with me? You're driving my crazy," I pointed at Danny, "and you're driving me even crazier than normal." I pointed at Vlad. "Quit bickering, and figure out a way to get us out of here!"

Vlad crossed his arms. Danny turned his back to Vlad.

"Why should I help you two?" Danny asked over his shoulder. "So far all you've done is attack me."

"If you don't help, they'll discover your true identity, your family will be put in jeopardy, and most likely, you won't make it out of here to help them." I said through gritted teeth.

It was getting late, and we couldn't stay awake for much longer. Before I knew it, Danny was out, then me, and lastly Vlad. It was a very uncomfortable sleep because of the cold hard tiles.

When I woke up, I estimated a three hours later, I had my head on Vlad's shoulder, and his cape draped around me like a blanket. I cringed and stood up quickly. Danny and Vlad slept back-to-back. It was kind of nice seeing them not fight. If only Vlad wasn't such a jerk and Danny wasn't so immature...

I sat on the other side of the room, and rested my head in my hands. And before I knew it, another hand grabbed my wrist, yanking me out of the case, and down a white hall. Some kind if gas was sprayed in my face that made me resist the urge to fight. Before I knew it, I was being cuffed to an operation table.

"We've got a few questions for you, ghost." One agent sneered.

"Answer, and we'll make this quick and painless." Another told me.

"First question: what is your business here in our world?"

"I don't know." I admitted. I got zapped with a laser in my leg. I cringed, and they pulled it away.

"Last chance."

"I really don't know. I just flew through some portal and I lost my memory." I lied.

"What portal?"

"The one in the Amity Park Cemetery." I continued.

"What is your affiliation with the other two ghosts?"

"The vampire-looking one is family, and the ghost boy is an enemy." I rolled my eyes.

"To what extension of family?"

I hesitated, and the laser hit my leg again, this time burning through my boot and hitting my skin.

"He's my brother." I answered quickly.

"How do you know that if you lost your memory?"

"He told me."

"And you just believed him?"

"Well we do have some resemblance. He's got red eyes, I've got red eyes. He's a ghost, I'm a ghost." That was really the extent of it.

"What about the ghost boy?" The Agent probed.

"I don't know much about him..."

The agents stepped aside, and whispered amongst themselves. Then they turned back to me.

"You're no longer of any use to us, so we can now put you to rest permanently." An Agent told me.

"What?" I gasped. They fired up some kind of laser like thing, and aimed it at me. I looked down the barrel and saw a green energy fire up. I clenched my eyes shut, because this would be the end of me.

"Agent White, we have a code 10! The suspects have-" the agent was cut off by being thrown into the laser's gun, knocking the aim away from me so it blasted a giant hole in the building.

I smiled, because Vlad and Danny had escaped, and Sam and Tucker were now open firing on the agents in an attempt to aide Danny. They weren't bad shots, either. However, my joy was soon delayed as the laser they original used to cut my leg was now on and burning my leg, causing ectoplasm to ooze out.

"Vlad!" I screamed.

"I'm trying, stop rushing me!" He yelled at me. "Got it!"

And then an agent ran up behind him, throwing a punch to his chin, knocking him back. He got up and sent the man flying. Then he shut the laser off, however my leg was injured with a deep gash. I avoided crying or screaming in pain because to me that showed weakness.

The cuffs that held me to the table were shut off, and I was free to get up. I sat up, and limped towards Vlad. Danny, Sam and Tucker joined us. We all faced the Guys in White, Sam and Tucker with their weapons drawn, and Danny, Vlad and I with our eyes glowing. Vlad had magenta orbs around his fists, Danny had green, and I had blue. The Guys in White stalked towards us, and were suddenly parted when I guess their leader showed up.

"Who authorized this?!" He shouted.

"Well, uh, you see, sir-"

"I do see. And what I see is our base being destroyed, and two geeky teenagers!" He yelled. "Clean this up now!"

Vlad, Danny an I had turned invisible.

"You're free to leave. Sorry about this." The leader apologized.

"Yeah, uh, no problem." Sam glared. "C'mon Tucker."

Tucker made a face at the leader, and walked away with Sam. Once they were a good distance away from the base, we were made visible. I dropped to the ground, and closed my eyes. I was losing ectoplasm too fast.

"Don't think this changes anything between us, Daniel." Vlad threatened.

"Never thought it would." Danny crossed his arms. Vlad picked me up. "Just one question though: what is she to you?"

"She," Vlad adjusted me in his arms, "is a very useful tool in my belt, and that is all you need to know."

And with that, Vlad pulled his cape around us, and we disappeared.

* * *

**So this is the end of this adventure. The next adventure will be up soon but in a different story. That's how I'm writing this story, btw, with each adventure its own story... So yeah... Keep an eye out for that...**


End file.
